Too Late
by kanzura
Summary: Karena cinta kita memang salah. Aku yang terlalu terlambat, dan kau yang terlalu cepat. Jadi biarlah semua berlalu dan hilang. Karena aku terlalu terlambat untuk mendapatkanmu. Penyesalan selalu muncul terlambat kan? Multi-Chapter. /For IVFA 4th: Confusion.
1. Kegalauan?

Menatap langit, menerawang jauh. Seolah hendak meraih bintang-bintang di angkasa luas. Gemerlap malam, bertabur bintang dan bulan menghiasi. Melebur dalam pekatnya dominasi kegelapan langit malam.

Keheningan menjalar, hanya jangkrik yang saling bersahutan. Hembusan angin malam tak diindahkannya. Bintang berkelap-kelip, bagai menghibur hati yang tengah dirundung gelisah. Iris kelamnya menerawang jauh. Jauh tanpa batas, layaknya angkasa. Menikmati keindahan sang malam.

Kepada pekatnya malam, ia berbisik lirih,

**Kau terlambat... terlambat membalas perasaan ini...**

* * *

.

.

.

**Too Late**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, and another company.

And I never gain any commercial advantage by making this fanfiction. Fanfic just for fun, right? ;)

Warning: OOC, Galau (fail), Abal, dll.

For IVFA (Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award) 4'th: Confusion.

* * *

.

.

.

Perih itu masih kutahan. Dibalik senyuman, hanya ada tangis tertahan. Air mata siap meluncur kapan saja. Meskipun air mukaku masih terlihat tenang tanpa beban —namun dalam hati menahan beban seberat berton-ton— bernama **cinta**. Aku masih tegak berdiri. Senyum masih mengembang—menyamarkan luka hati. Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini? Mataku masih setia memandang iris indah itu. Iris sedalam samudra yang dulu selalu memancarkan cinta. Ya, dulu. Kini semua bagai meredup, luntur —dan hilang. Semua perasaannya, cintanya, semuanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku bersuara. Kutekan dalam-dalam perasaan gugup, dan nada bicaraku yang sedikit bergetar. Terbesit sedikit rasa penasaran, selebihnya hanyalah formalitas belaka. Sungguh, aku berharap pembicaraan ini lekas selesai, sehingga aku bisa pergi, dan membebaskan tangisku.

"Kau terganggu denganku?" pertanyaan polosnya membuatku tersentak kaget. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung Kaito—pemuda itu. **Aku hanya... tak sanggup bertemunya.**

"Bu—bukan begitu, _baka_!" aku mendelik kesal, bagaimanapun Shion Kaito tetaplah sahabat kecilku, dulu, kini, dan seterusnya.

"Hahaha, iya, iyaa... maaf Mei- _chaaan_!~ Aku kan bercanda!" ia terkekeh geli, tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu lawan bicaranya. Dalam diam, aku menatapnya. Dalam, begitu dalam, hingga aku melupakan satu hal,  
Shion Kaito **sudah tak** mencintaiku **lagi**.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku harusnya tahu diri. Shion Kaito pernah mencintaiku. Sangat malah. Tapi aku terlambat. Terlambat menyadarinya dan membalas dia. Itu kebodohanku. Aku. Tak salah jika ia melupakanku, dan berpaling ke gadis lain. Gadis yang lebih segalanya dariku. Hatsune Miku.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatku ingin berteriak kesal dan menangis meraung. Kenapa Kaito tak sanggup menungguku? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak sanggup menunggu hingga aku yakin pada hatiku—pada perasaanku padanya? Dan kenapa... perasaan ini datang terlalu terlambat. Kenapa aku terlalu terlambat mencintai Shion Kaito?

"Aku menjemput Miku- _chan_..." jawaban Kaito sukses melemparkanku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku tersenyum kecil. Jawaban yang sudah kuduga.

"Hahaha, kau pacar yang baik, ternyata..." aku tertawa garing, memecah kekakuan. "Hm, sepertinya aku harus bergegas," akupun beralasan, berpura-pura menoleh ke jam tangan silverku, "pemotretan—seperti biasa," kuberikan alasan terbaikku. **Demi menghindarimu.**

Ia mengangguk paham, lalu kembali berucap, "sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku dan Miku-_chan_..." ia memasang ekspresi kecewa. Aku mau tak mau mensyukuri tindakan menghindarku, paling tidak hatiku tak akan makin sakit hari ini.

"Yeah, sayang sekali... kapan-kapan saja yah... kau tau, honorku bisa dipenggal kalau aku telat," selorohku sembari tertawa renyah. **Sungguh, aku ini aktris yang hebat 'kan?**

Ia terkekeh pelan, menatapku lembut, lalu bersuara lagi, "_bye_..." Kaito tersenyum tipis, sembari mengangkat satu tangannya dan melambaikannya. Cara mengucapkan sampai jumpa yang terlalu kenakanakan. Tapi itulah Kaito. **Orang yang dulu mencintaiku**_**.**_

"_Bye_," aku tersenyum tulus kali ini, lalu menarik nafas dan berujar lagi, "sampaikan salamku pada Miku-_chan_, yaa..." berbasa-basi. Dengan langkah cepat aku bergegas beranjak. Memberikan satu senyum kepalsuan lagi. Menjauh darinya. Pergi, dan menghilang, dari hadapan ia. Shion Kaito. Seperti cintanya padaku. Yang sudah redup, luntur, dan hilang... Yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Yang kini hanya dapat kusesali dengan tangis. Yang sekarang tak dapat kukembalikan lagi, walau dengan nyawaku.

**(Menyesal menyia-nyikannya dulu?)**

Andai waktu bisa terulang, atau andai aku bisa mengatur perasaan kami, agar muncul disaat yang bersamaan. Agar bisa bersemi—bersatu.

Andai...

Namun penyesalan bagaimanapun, tak akan berarti. Aku memang terlambat, dan itulah kesalahanku. Salahku, tak bisa membuat cintanya padaku bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

Atau ia, yang hanya tak dapat mempertahankan cinta itu padaku? Yang secepat itu menyerah padaku—pada persaanku. Yang terlalu dini mencintaiku. Yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaan itu dariku? Diantara kebingungan ini, aku memilih opsi, ini kesalahan kami. Kesalahanku, terlambat menyadari cinta padanya, dan ia, terlalu cepat menyerah padaku. Salah kami.

**(Karena cinta datang di waktu yang tak tepat)**

Hari ini, entah untuk keberapa kalinya, aku terisak sendirian di kamarku. Membiarkan tangis tumpah. Merasakan kepedihan sendiri. Membiarkan hatiku tersayat oleh segenggam penyesalan dan harap.

Menyesali kebodohanku. Menyesali ketidak-pekaanku. Menyesali dia yang terlalu cepat menyerah padaku. Menyesali hidupku. Membiarkan lelehan cintaku mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Tapi mengapa? **Mengapa cintaku tak kunjung habis? **

Aku tahu, ini bukan diriku. Bukan Sakine Meiko. Cinta membuatku begini. Cinta mengubahku. Cinta membuatku bodoh. Aku sungguh memalukan. Membiarkan suasana melankolis menguasaiku.

Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Betapa ini bukan aku. Bukan Sakine meiko yang kuat. Yang sanggup menghajar orang-orang. Aku Meiko yang lemah dan rapuh. Dan sekali lagi kuakui, itu karena cinta. **Konyolnya aku.**

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Cukup. Aku sudah cukup konyol menangis hanya untuk Kaito. Dan aku memang seharusnya bangkit kan?

Sembari memandang pekatnya malam. Aku tersenyum, sembari menatap bulan, seolah menantangnya. Berjanji pada bulan, setelah ini aku akan baik-baik saja.

**( —karena tanpanya pun aku masih bisa bernafas dan tertawa)**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Pertama kalinya ikut IVFA, yeay! Hahaha. Sebenarnya sempet nggak pede buat publish fic ini, karena takut gak sesusai tema, tapi yaa... nekat akhirnya, hahaha~ #digaplok . Abisnya excited banget buat turut ikut meramaikan event ini! OuO

Gomen kalau feel-nya kurang, aaa- abal banget yaa, hahaha *ketawa miris* Apa saya terlihat nge-bashing Meiko disini? ._. Kalo keliatannya iya, gomen, Meiko juga salah satu chara favorite kok.3. Saya ngetik fic ini sambil dengerin lagu galau lho xP sampe ada beberapa lirik yang gak sengaja jadi masuk, hahaha... judul lagunya juga bahkan ada tuh. Ada yang bisa nebak, lagu galau yang saya dengerin? XD #plakk

Btw, fic ini akan sampe antara chapter 2 atau 3. Chap 2 nya sendiri masih on going, masih nunggu feel dulu, dan semoga nggak terserang WB deh, hehehe ._.v

Akhir kata, kotak review saya masih luas banget, buat menampung kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang berguna, dari kalian. So, mind to review? ^^v


	2. Dilema?

**Too Late**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, and another company.

And I never gain any commercial advantage by making this fanfiction. Fanfic just for fun, right? ;)

Warning: OOC, Galau (fail), Abal, dll.

For IVFA (Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award) 4'th: Confusion.

.

.

.

* * *

Wajah itu masih menunjukan ketegaran. Tak ada satupun tetes air mata. Dia masih disitu, tegar berdiri. Walau kutau, dia tengah menahan sakit. Aku hanya bisa menyungingkan senyum polos, seperti biasa. Berharap kepura-puraanku ini sedikit menghiburnya.

Pengecutnya aku, berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Lari dari masalah yang seharusnya kuselesaikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia bersuara. Bisa kurasakan suaranya bergetar. **Sekeras itukah kau menahan perasaanmu?  
**  
"Kau terganggu denganku?" spontan aku bertanya. Kulihat ia sedikit tersentak kaget. Ah, harusnya aku tak bertanya. Karena kutahu jawabannya.

"Bu—bukan begitu, _baka_!" aku tak bisa menahan kekehanku, kala melihat ekspresi sebanya itu. Itulah ekspresi yang paling kusuka darinya, setelah senyumannya, tentu saja.

"Hahaha, iya, iyaa... maaf Mei- _chaaan_!~ Aku kan bercanda!" aku tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi kita memang tak akan bisa seperti dulu 'kan?

Ia tersenyum kecil. Sangat tipis, hingga sulit kubedakan. _Hey_, kemana Meiko yang selalu memarahiku?  
Matanya menatap sendu ubin-ubin putih nan mengkilap itu. Tatapannya sarat akan kemelankolisan.

**Kenapa kita begitu menyedihkan?**

"Aku menjemput Miku- _chan_..." ucapku pada akhirnya. Kulihat air mukanya berubah.

"Hahaha, kau pacar yang baik, ternyata..." dia tertawa kaku. Diliriknya jam tangan silvernya. "Hm, sepertinya  
aku harus bergegas, pemotretan—seperti biasa." Aku tau, ia hanya beralasan. Akupun hanya mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama Miku -_chan_..."

**Tidak— bukan itu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita.**

"_Yeah_, sayang sekali... kapan-kapan saja yah... kau tau, honorku bisa dipenggal kalau aku telat," candanya. Aku hanya dapat terkekeh pelan."_Bye_ ..." senyum tipisku terkembang. Menyamarkan perasaan tak rela.

"_Bye_ ," ia tersenyum. Entah ilusi atau apa, aku merasa senyumannya kali ini terlihat lebih... tulus?

"Sampaikan salamku pada Miku- _chan_ , yaa..." Detik itu, akupun tau. Kau pandai sekali berpura-pura, Mei -_chan_.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi ini," helaan nafas panjang meluncur, "aku— aku ragu..."

"Ragu soal?" lawan bicaraku merespon malas, sudah bosan dengan kisahku, mungkin? Matanya masih setia memandang tv.

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti," aku mendelik kesal. Detik berikutnya aku hanya mampu mengurut pelan pelipisku.

"Aku tak berpura-pura," sesekali ia menengguk kaleng _soft drink_-nya, "aku memang tak mengerti."

"Gakupo— "

"Kau yang berpura-pura, Kaito," aku pun bungkam seketika. "Berpura-pura tak tau, tentang perasaan Meiko." kali ini aku benar-benar tak mampu membalas.

"Aku..."

"Oke, okee..." ia bangkit berdiri, seolah emnunjukan _gesture_ menyerah, "jadi? Siapa yang kau pilih?" pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya. Toh aku cukup yakin, Kamui Gakupo tidak —atau paling tidak, belum— terserang amnesia hingga melupakan masalahku.

"Kau tau jawabanku." aku menghela nafas dalam. Sedikit lelah berbicara dengannya.

"Haah... " ia menghela nafas, "jangan sampai kau menyakiti salah satu dari mereka— atau malah keduanya." Pemuda terong itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tv di _apartemen_t-nya, lagi.

"Gakupo..." aku mendesah cepat, "aku... bingung..."

"Dilema, huh?" ia masih memperhatikan tv, acuh tak acuh.

"Kurang lebih," mataku menerawang jauh ke arah jendela _apartement_ berlantai 12 itu.

"BaKaito," ia kini menatapku serius, "ini perasaanmu. Hatimu. Hidupmu. Jadi, kau yang tentukan sendiri,"

**Ia tak membantu sama sekali.**

"Miku ataupun Meiko, mereka adalah perempuan spesial bagimu," Gakupo melanjutkan, "jadi sebaiknya cepat selesaikan masa galau dan dilema-mu itu, sebelum kau menyakiti keduanya lebih jauh."

Untuk kali ini aku merasa Kamui Gakupo di depanku, bukanlah si Terong _Pervert_ pencinta Megurine Luka.

"Coba rasakan, siapa pilihan hatimu." Gakupo berucap, "Meiko, cinta pertamamu. Dan Miku, cintamu kini," aku menghela nafas lagi. Kata-katanya kini, justru membuatku makin ragu—

"Meski akupun tak yakin, kau sudah melupakan Meiko sepenuhnya."

—dan terjebak dalam dilema yang makin mendalam.

_Drrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrtttt..._

Kurogoh kantong celana _jeans_-ku, berusaha meraih ponsel-ku.

**Hatsune Miku.**

Helaan nafas lagi-lagi meluncur.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Duhh, gomen banget, telat banget updatenya yah... (_ _ ;) Gomen, kalo feelnya gak berasa sama sekali, soalnya saya kurang ngerti pemikiran-pemikiran khas cowok itu begimana. Dan chap ini saya bikin ngebut-ngebutan, hahaha... makanya lebih singkat dari chap sebelumnya, gomen banget- (_ _)

Akhir kata, adakah yang bersedia me-review fanfic abal ini? :3 #dar


End file.
